


LOS: Fuck you, Dyllon!

by stars_fall_on



Series: Behind the scenes [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/pseuds/stars_fall_on
Summary: The bonus chapter for the work "Lovers off screen".If you haven't read it yet, you should definitely start with part 1 "Lovers on screen" of the "Behind the scenes" series. Cameron and Noel falling in love on the Shameless set season 7.





	LOS: Fuck you, Dyllon!

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the promised bonus chapter. As you'll recognize, it's only a few days after their wedding. Enjoy this fluffy one <3
> 
> A special thanks to LuckyShaz for being my beta *mwah*
> 
> Also remember: I'm going to make my first appearance for the Gallavich fandom soon. I'm so excited! <3

(CAMERON'S POV)  
  
Cameron slowly stirrs awake first in the morning, pressing even closer to Noel’s back so he can rub his morning wood against his ass. If Noel wasn't the living proof that perfection exists, Cam would believe that someone constantly mixes him some Viagra pills in his meals. Because the human body can't be made to be almost permanently stiff, right?  
  
But that's exactly what Cameron’s been, since their wedding three days ago. For three days now they have barricaded themselves in the beachhouse and sealed themselves completely off from the outside world. And for three days they have done nothing else but sex in every corner of the house and on the beach: in the bed (of course), in the shower, on the couch, at the kitchencounter, at the kitchen table, at the office chair, and yes even on the floor. The short breaks between the fucking are used for eating junk food (as it turns out, feeding each other ordered pizza in the bed leads to rough fucking), showering (which usually turns into a blow job at least) or watching a movie together (which usually means ignoring the film to cuddle and make out instead).   
  
But even though they have switched positions some times, Noel has been more often the bottom than Cam and the redhead knows that three days of constant fucking, is leaving marks on his husband. The huge amount of hickeys, bites, and bruises on them both is proof enough. He knows Noel is sore, but he also knows his aching hard cock won't flag on its own when Noel is right beside him.  
  
Cam is hot and hard, and every slight movement from his lover against his cock only turns him on even more. He buries his face in the crook of Noel’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply and grinding harder against him. His partner’s chuckle lets him know, that he has waken him up.  
  
“Again?”  
  
Cam huffs softly into Noel’s neck and frotts more insistently against his bare ass. The friction sends a shivering wave through his whole body and he trembles lightly behind him.  
  
“I need you. Need to feel you.” he murmurs into his skin, savouring the heat and friction between them and kissing Noel's soft flesh between his neck and ear. Noel's body reacts instantly, tensing up and laying his head on Cam's shoulder to give him more access. “This is all I need. Feeling you, your skin.” He reaches between them, guiding his dick from his ass between Noel’s thighs.  
  
Noel chuckles softly at the move as Cameron starts thrusting his cock beneath his legs. He rolls his hips slowly, his foreskin sliding back and forth on his cock with every push and pull. He moans hotly into Noel's ears, while he slips one hand under his body to hold his chest and rests one hand on his hips, moving them slightly with him.   
  
His husband seems aroused by this, taking the hand from his hips to place it over his own filling cock. Cam starts stroking him in time with his own thrusts, their moans getting shallower and the words more incomprehensible as the pace quickens.   
  
“You're so perfect,“ Cam whispers into the blonde man's ears, feeling him shiver in response. Noel's lips are parted, one sigh escaping the other, as Cameron rocks against him, deluging him in sweet words “And you're mine.“  
  
A low groan from Noel fills the room, both approaching the edge real quick. And as always when Cameron is overwhelmed by something, he can‘t stop talking. “Can't believe my luck. Can't believe that we're married. _Fuck_.“ He let's his thumb slide over Noel's leaking slit, adding a little pressure to it, while his own throbbing arousal rubs between Noel's ass and thighs.   
  
Noel shakes, his moans getting higher and higher, and Cam knows he is getting closer to his orgasm. His eyes are squeezed shut, his lips parted, his brows furrowed in pleasure. “You're so beautiful,“ he praises him, observing every tremble in his husband's face, that rests on his shoulder, “I've never seen someone more beautiful.“  
  
Noel isn't able to respond, too focused on the pleasure Cameron is giving him with his hand, while the friction between his thighs does nothing but turn him on even more. At least it looks like it, when Noel starts aching his back and panting for air.  
  
Cameron can feel his own balls begin to tighten, a pleasant prickling forming in his gut. He tugs at his lover's cock more firmly, while his thrusts speed up one more time and become a little haphazard.  
  
When he pinches Noel's nipple with the hand that‘s resting on Noel's chest and sucks on his neck, he notices him reaching his climax. A hot “I love you“ mumbled into Noel's ears and his husband is spilling his load into his hands.  
  
He pumps him through his orgasm and follows right behind, when he feels Noel wiggling and panting in pleasure, the hot and sticky liquid in his hand adding to find his release.   
  
For a moment they ride high on their ecstasy, forgetting everything around them. It's just Cameron and Noel in a world without time and responsibilities. It's just them in the bubble they have created for themselves. They rock against each other for a few more seconds, Cameron slowing down his thrusts and stroking, before he stills completely, panting heavily in his partner's neck.   
  
When Noel tilts his head to look Cameron in his eyes and smile at him, his words snap Cameron back to reality. “I love you too, my little chatterbox.“

A really, really good reality, though.  
  
Both chuckle and lay pressed together for a little longer, enjoying the heat from the other, before Noel hands him some tissues to clean up the mess they made.   
  
“Can't we just stay and pretend that the outside world doesn't exist?!“ the redhead tries to convince his husband, turning him around to press a soft kiss onto his lips.  
  
“Nope. I think it was a fair deal that we even got the chance to do this for three awesome days.“ Noel raises his eyebrow, smiling at him.  
  
Cam shakes his head vehemently in response. “Are you kidding me?! Three days are never a fair deal! Other people go on their honeymoon for a minimum of two weeks after their wedding. Three days are less than the least that they could have given us. Ridiculous.“ He doesn't even try to deaden his rage. All he wants is some more time with his husband, but he isn't allowed to because of their busy schedules.  
  
Noel leans in closer, wrapping his legs around his waist, their soft dicks touching in their lends. “Come on, _pouty_ , don't be like that. We had three wonderful days now and we'll have two wonderful weeks, when the shoot for 'Shameless' and eventually the 'Castle Rock' project is over.“  
  
But pouty pouts even more. “ _Pouty_ isn't even a real word, you just made that up! And as for your other statement: That's sooooo far away in the distant future, I can't wait that long!“  
  
Noel strokes Cameron's hair back, smirking cheekily. “Considering things rationally was probably never your strength, right?“  
  
Cameron shakes his head. “I'm more the emotional type.“ he admits.  
  
Noel looks shell shocked. “Oh my god, if I had only known this before. This marriage would've probably never happened..“ Cameron bites down hard onto his shoulder, making Noel scream in pain, before he starts chuckling.   
  
“You would've married me anyway.“ the younger man pouts again.  
  
“Probably, yeah.“ Noel smiles at him. “Come on, Cam. Six more months of work and then we get our well deserved honeymoon. I'll do my best to jolly you along and make it worth the wait then, okay?“ Noel pecks him on the lips, which sends a firing wave through his body.  
  
“Okay,“ he surrenders to reality, hating that the synchronization work for 'Anthem' has already begun and he needs to join them now. “But if you don't get the job for 'Castle Rock' today, we can go faster, right after 'Shameless', right?“  
  
Noel leans his head back, peering at Cameron flabbergasted “What? You’re not wishing me luck on getting that role?“  
  
“No.“ Cam murmurs, his face warming a little at the lie he's presenting his lover. He gets out of bed and heads to the door, when he hears Noel suppressing his chuckle.  
  
“Yeah, I love you too, _pouty_!“  
  
Cam is halfway to the bathroom when he lets out a sudden growl of resignation and returns to the bedroom. He glares at a wide-eyed Noel for a moment before sighing loudly and walking over to the bed to peck his partner on his sulky lips.   
  
“Go, get that role!” he orders, “But don’t think I'm going to be proud of you, because I'm still pissed we have to delay our honeymoon because of that!“ then storms out of the room again.  
  
Noel nods to himself understandingly, before Cam returns a few seconds later again. “Fine, I'm going to be proud of you!“ he huffs and leaves a smiling Noel behind.  
  
He heads into the bathroom and steps into the shower, when his giggling husband enters the room.  
  
“Shut up, my little Mosher bear!“ Cam simulates his annoyance.  
  
“God, _Cam!_ Stop it!“ Noel bursts out, before joining him naked in the shower.  
  
“What? You can call me _pouty_ , which isn't even a real word, but I can't call you my little Mosher bear, which is, by the way if you take it exactly, the shortform of our family name, yet. Monaghan-Fisher, remember?“ the taller man darts out his tongue, before Noel turns around to leave the shower annoyed again.  
  
“God, I hate you sometimes.“ he mumbles, when Cameron's large hands hold him back and push him right against the wall.   
  
“No you don't, grumpy little Mosher bear!“ Cam smirks, pressing his whole body weight onto his love.   
  
Noel rolls his eyes. “Tell me again, why I should go with you to the birthday party of your best friend tonight?“ Noel asks, almost losing the words in his throat, when Cameron's crotch touches his and the heat starts building again between them.   
  
“Because you are in love with me and want to spend every free minute with your husband.“ the redhead states, turning the water on and letting it pour hotly over their locked bodies. When their skin is wet enough, he starts rubbing his slowly hardening dick against Noel.  
  
“Is that so?“ the latter questions, followed by a sigh.  
  
Cameron smiles contently. “Yes, that is so.“ one hand is pinning Noel's against the wall above his head, while his other hand lays Noel's free hand onto his now hard cock. “After all, I have good reasons, why you should never leave my side, haven't I?“ Cam teases, getting exactly the reaction he wants to.  
  
“Yeah, you definitely have!“ Noel agrees, leaning forward to catch Cameron's lips and starts rocking with him.  
  
Cam smiles against his lips. The needy little Mosher bear is his favorite one.  


  
  
  
(NOEL'S POV)  
  
“Tom, Ashley, my buddies,“ Cam says as he approaches them from behind, wrapping an arm around both of their shoulders, “have I told ya already, that this awesome man got the role for 'Castle Rock'?“ He lets go of his friends to point at Noel, who's standing right infront of them, blushing from embarassment.  
  
“Yup! Twice, actually!“ Tom nods, staring Noel amused in the eyes.   
  
“Slowly I get the feeling that you're here to celebrate his success and not my birthday.“ Ashley punches Cam in the shoulder, who immediately slings his giraffe arms around her waist, swaying with her to the music in the background.  
  
Cam giggles. “Noooo... We're here for you. But I just want everyone to know, how proud I am of my hubby!“   
  
Noel slaps his hand over his eyes on the new creation of a nickname for him. “I think you've proved that enough, Cam.“ His idiot of a husband is doing nothing else, than to telling everybody that 'This is Noel, my husband, I am very proud of' since they came here. As cute as it was at the beginning, it now is a little embarassing, since Cameron started his second round of telling everybody about it (again!).  
  
He steps towards Ashley and his octopus man, who‘s embracing her tightly from behind and pats his cheeks. “You okay?“  
  
Cam nods determined “Yep I'm fine. A little thirsty, to be honest.“ he turns around and steals Tom's beer out of his hands, which leads to Noel stealing the beer out of _his_ hands and handing it back to Tom.  
  
“I think you should slow it down a bit.“ Noel smiles at the redhead who shrugs nonchalantly.  
  
“Dancing with the birthday girl will sober you up, come on!“ Ashley says and drags the tall and tipsy ginger onto the dancefloor with her.  
  
But Cameron turns around one more time to kiss Noel softly. The smirk he has on his lips after, tells the older man, that he's going to say something sappy. And he is proven right. “I think the guy in blue on the dancefloor doesn't know about the success of my hubby, yet.“  
  
Of course! Dork.  
  
Cam winks at him and turns back to Ashley, rocking with her to ‘Jerk it out‘ from the Caesars.  
  
“I've never seen him happier.“ Noel startles from Tom's voice, engaged by his husband's presence on the dancefloor. He turns around to face him, getting a beer from one of Cam's best friends. They cling their bottles and raise eyebrows as cheers. Noel takes a sip when Tom's words settle, leaving a smiling Noel behind. “I've never been happier too.“ he answers.  
  
“Marriage seems to agree with the both of you.“   
  
Noel nods, peering in Cameron's direction again, his smile never fading away. “He's the best thing that ever happened to me.“ he admits, before looking back at a satisfied Tom.  
  
“Good. Because he is obsessed with you.“ Tom chuckles and cocks his head in Cameron's direction, four eyes staring back at them. Cam's and those from a guy in blue, who‘s obviously had the pleasure to hear about Noel's recent success.  
  
Noel rolls his eyes and turns back to Tom, who suddenly has a blonde tall man on his side. “Oh Dyllon, this is Noel. Noel, Dyllon.“ Noel shakes his hand and looks into the brown eyes of this man.  
  
“Oh my god, you're Noel Fisher, right?“ Dyllon asks, his face lightening up the second he recognizes him.   
  
“Yeah, that's probably me.“ Noel smiles back.  
  
“Dyllon is an old friend of us. We all went to school together.“ Tom explains and Noel nods in understanding. He is always delighted to meet old friends of his man.  
  
“I loved you in 'Hatfields  & Mccoys' and 'The Riches'. And oh in 'TMNT' you were great too. Well, you can probably play every goddamn role, because in my opinion you are one of the best actors in Hollywood! I'm sure you'll get an Oscar sometime. You'd definitely deserve it.“ the blonde boy praises him, while his eyes run up and down Noel's body. The smaller man can feel his cheeks glowing. He bites on his lower lip, eyeing the ground embarassed.   
  
“Thanks, man. We'll see.“ he responds, looking back into beaming brown eyes.  
  
But Dyllon doesn't stop, stepping closer to Noel. “No I mean, seriously. You are so talented and good looking, it's almost unfair for normal people like us.“ He reaches out his hand to stroke Noel's arms.  
  
“Dyllon, don't.“ Tom warns and shakes his head and Dyllon takes his hand off smilingly. Tom's eyes wander behind them, before he rolls them to the back of his head. “Oh oh.“ he throws in but doesn't explain himself further. And Noel doesn't get the chance to ask, because he is suddenly pulled into a firm hug by Dyllon, who sighs with joy in the crook of Noel's neck. “Not only do you look this good, but also smell fantastic. Mhmm.“  
  
Well, that's.. _strange._  
  
After a few moments, in which Noel is completely perplexed, the younger man detaches himself, but throws his arm around Noel's shoulder again. “I need to take a photo, okay? Okay!“  
  
Before Noel knows what's happening, Dyllon kisses him on the cheek and pushes the button on his phone.  
  
“Oh oh.“ Tom repeats himself, biting on his lower lip. Noel is only able to get out a “Huh?“ too stunned about the awkward situation, while he tries to escape Dyllon's tight grip. Tom looks at him upset in the eyes, mumbling “Scratch what I've said before. I've never seen him more furious.“ and cocks his head in Cameron's direction.  
  
When Noel turns around, his fuming husband is already halfway to them, a shocked Ashley on his heels. “Get the fuck away from him, Dyllon!“  
  
“Well, maybe I should've mentioned, that Ash and I are the ones who are friends with him since high school, whereas Cameron and Dyllon are some sort of rivals since then. They always tried to beat each other in everything.“ Tom whispers innocently in his ears.  
  
Noel's eyebrows shoot up, giving Tom an incredulous look which screams ‘You couldn’t have told me that before?!‘ in his face, before he tries to hold his husband from jumping onto Dyllon and ripping off his head. But his aggressive husband is already on him, throwing Dyllon on the floor with his whole weight, his hands tight around his throat. “Cam! Cam!“ Noel yells, tearing him away from the blonde man. But _fuck_ , Noel forgot what a muscular beast his lover is. Combined with rage and jealousy he's nearly unstoppable and he frees himself out of Noel's grip and jumps back onto the young man, who is gasping for air. “He's mine you fucking fuck!“ Cam screams and throws a punch.

“Owww!“ Dyllon groans loudly, Ashley screaming with him from a safe distance.  
  
Noel looks up at Tom, who is standing completely still, obviously enjoying the show with a smirk on his lips. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Help me here!“ Noel chides and prompts him to action.  
  
Tom rolls his eyes and slides down behind Cameron's back, taking him into stanglehold with one arm wrapped around Cam's neck. Noel loosens his partner's hand, that is fisted in the collar of Dyllon's shirt, so that Tom is finally able to pull him back with him. Both men crash onto their backs, Cameron struggling to get back up again.   
  
Noel stands with his arms stretched out in the middle of an exhausted on the floor laying Dyllon and a still fuming Cameron, who's being held down by Tom.  
  
Noel stares in Dyllon's wide open brown eyes unbelievingly, while Tom is having difficulties in holding the redhead back any longer. “What the fuck is wrong with you, man?! Get out!“ Noel demands.  
  
Dyllon nods, a nasty smile on his lips. “It was nice to meet you, Noel.“ he says, staring triumphantly in Cameron's direction, who let's out a frustrated roar.

“Yeah, leave bitch! And never touch what's mine again, or I swear Dyllon, next time you won't get up that quickly! Motherfucker!“   
  
Dyllon waves them goodbye and leaves the room. Noel looks down at his husband, who finally frees himself out of his friend's grip. He reaches his hand down, wanting to help his lover stand back up, but Cameron slaps his hand away and gets to his feet alone. He walks past Noel and outside the room. Before the older man follows him, he takes a quick look through the crowd. As it seems, the bigger part of guests haven't noticed the little fight or have at least gone back to celebrating pretty fast. Fortunately. Also Ashley seems to have forgotten the drama already, pulling Tom with her on the dancefloor.   
  
Noel heads out of the room, to look for his missing husband and finds him real quick. The dork must've waited for Noel to come and search him, pretending that he is still storming off. When he catches his lover's sight (although he acts like he hasn't seen him at all), he turns right into the bathroom. Rolling his eyes, Noel trods after him, opening the door and stepping inside.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Cameron bellows enraged, pacing up and down the lengthside of the room.  
  
Noel's brows shoot up "Well, I could ask _you_ that?!"  
  
The redhead huffs a sarcastic laugh, chewing on the nails of his right hand, still not slowing down "Nobody touches what's mine! Least of all Dyllon!"  
  
Noel takes a step closer to him, reaching out his arm to stop his partner from walking. "Why defend something that's already yours?"  
  
"Because..." is the only thing that comes instantly out of Cameron's mouth.  
  
Noel dares to take another step towards him, cupping his lover's hot, red cheeks with his hands. "You _own_ me, Cam. _I_ know that. _You_ know that. Everyone we care about knows that. And many more people know that too."  
  
Cameron sighs, his breathing more acurate than some moments before. "Yeah, but he touched you."  
  
"Oh okay. So if I were to suffer from a heart attack, in the middle of a crowd, nobody should touch me then?" Noel teases him, which seems to have the intended effect on his younger lover.  
  
"No, not like that. You know what I mean." Cam answers and lays the weight of his head more into Noel's right hand.  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean, _pouty_. And if you would've given me three more seconds, I would've got rid off him myself." Noel states, stroking Cam's cheeks to calm him down even more.  
  
"I couldn't stand three more seconds! _Ugh._.!" Cameron fakes some dry heaving, getting out of his partner's touch.  
  
The blonde man rolls his eyes. "Would you say you‘re being a little bit of a drama queen here?!" He chuckles at Cameron's attempts to choke, before the latter points at him seriously. "And you, Mr. Monaghan-Fisher are -"  
  
" _Your little Mosher bear_ , I know!" Noel sighs, completing his sentence, which would've probably ended in a different way. " _Forever yours_ , alright?!"  
  
Cameron narrows his eyes at him. "Is this my permission to call you that?" His smile grows bigger and brighter.  
  
"I swear Cam, if you call me that in public even once, you've out-moshered yourself!" Noel warns him, as Cameron wraps his arms around Noel's neck.  
  
"That's okay. Then I still have 'hubby' at least." Cam scoffs, before pressing his warm lips onto Noel's waiting ones.  
  
_Forever fucked_ , is what he is!

 

**Author's Note:**

> JEALOUS CAM - I love him! Hehehe...
> 
> What do you think? I need to know!
> 
> As you know, comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! 
> 
> Whenever I feel like it, I'm going to update some one-shots for this universe, because I can't let them go.. I just CAN'T!!! Help me <3
> 
> All my love <3


End file.
